Tour de Ferb
|image = Baljeet and Greg.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 311B |broadcast = TBA |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = August 12, 2011 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = "Skiddley Whiffers" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb enlist the help of cyclist Greg LeMond to help Baljeet compete in a bicycle race. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to bring the city to a standstill so he can bid on an auction unopposed. Episode Summary Not much is known, except that Baljeet will be competing in the Tour de Ferb, according to Maulik Pancholy in the interview on July 9th. The preview reveals that Phineas and friends decide to have a bike race as the day's activity, and Baljeet enlists the help of Greg LeMond to help him. Doofenshmirtz appears to be sending various pop-up ads around the Tri-State Area. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-tour-de-ferb/EP009488470220 *This episode will only be aired as a 15 minute increment, with it's partner episode, Skiddley Whiffers, not airing until two weeks later. Production Information * This is one of the three episodes that was mentioned during the Phineas and Ferb cast talked about in the New York Times Interview on July 9, 2011. http://www.livestream.com/nytimes/video?clipId=pla_97442b7d-ecaf-49ab-9aa2-0c32e181d6aa Live stream New York Times * Radio Disney's "Get Animated with Phineas and Ferb" contest winner will appear in this episode. * Greg LeMond stars as himself. Errors *In the promo, Doofenshmirtz is seen on his computer, growing a beard, despite saying in "Crack That Whip" that he can't grow facial hair.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV0HLPazHEk at 0:25 Continuity *Second episode to have only Ferb's name in the title, the first being "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" (with the exception of the Spot the Diff episode "The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift). *Fifth time Baljeet will ride something ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Just Passing Through", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *This is the third time Phineas and Ferb teach Baljeet to do something ("The Baljeatles", "Unfair Science Fair") * The movie "That Darn Fiancé" that Linda and Lawrence were watching was seen again. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Despite knowing how to ride an unicycle ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"), Baljeet doesn't know how to ride a bike. * Baljeet is shown not knowing how to ride a bike but in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" he is seen riding one. This could be explained if we count that it was a recumbent bike. Allusions *The title of the episode is related to the Tour De France bike race that takes place during the summer. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Greg LeMond as Himself References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Category:Unaired Episodes